The present application is related to the following commonly-owned U.S. Patent Applications filed concurrently herewith, and which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety:
(1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/821,425, entitled END EFFECTOR CLOSURE SYSTEM FOR A SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT;
(2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/821,426, entitled SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT WITH AN ANTI-BACK UP MECHANISM.
(3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/821,347, entitled SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT WITH A RETURN MECHANISM; and
(4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/821,455, entitled SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT WITH AN ARTICULATING END EFFECTOR.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to surgical stapling instruments and, more particularly, to surgical staplers having a closing system for closing an end effector and a firing system for deploying staples.
2. Description of the Related Art
As known in the art, surgical staplers are often used to deploy staples into soft tissue in order to reduce or eliminate bleeding from the soft tissue, especially as the tissue is being transected, for example. Surgical staplers, such as an endocutter, for example, can comprise an end effector which can be moved, or articulated, with respect to an elongate shaft assembly. End effectors are often configured to secure soft tissue between first and second jaw members where the first jaw member often includes a staple cartridge which is configured to removably store staples therein and the second jaw member often includes an anvil. Such surgical staplers can include a closing system for pivoting the anvil relative to the staple cartridge. These closing systems, however, do not prevent the end effector from being articulated relative to the shaft assembly after the jaw members have been closed. As a result, when the end effector is articulated, the end effector may apply a shear force to the soft tissue captured between the jaw members.
Surgical staplers, as outlined above, can be configured to pivot the anvil of the end effector relative to the staple cartridge in order to capture soft tissue therebetween. In various circumstances, the anvil can be configured to apply a clamping force to the soft tissue in order to hold the soft tissue tightly between the anvil and the staple cartridge. If a surgeon is unsatisfied with the position of the end effector, however, the surgeon must typically activate a release mechanism on the surgical stapler to pivot the anvil into an open position and then reposition the end effector. Thereafter, staples are typically deployed from the staple cartridge by a driver which traverses a channel in the staple cartridge and causes the staples to be deformed against the anvil and secure layers of the soft tissue together. Often, as known in the art, the staples are deployed in several staple lines, or rows, in order to more reliably secure the layers of tissue together. The end effector may also include a cutting member, such as a knife, for example, which is advanced between two rows of the staples to resect the soft tissue after the layers of the soft tissue have been stapled together.
After the driver and the cutting member have been advanced within the end effector, it is often necessary to retract the driver and/or cutting member to their starting positions. Previous surgical staplers have included a return spring which retracts the cutting member relative to the staple cartridge after a release button or toggle switch on the surgical stapler has been actuated by the surgeon, for example. In various embodiments, a first end of the return spring can be connected to the housing of the surgical instrument and a second end of the spring can be connected to the cutting member. Such staplers, however, are often difficult to use as the force required to extend the return spring as the cutting member is advanced is often significant. Furthermore, such return springs often apply a biasing force to the cutting member as it is advanced which can, in various circumstances, prematurely return the cutting member, especially in embodiments where multiple strokes of a trigger are required to completely advance the cutting member. What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.